


Fake

by HoonIsSoonOld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonIsSoonOld/pseuds/HoonIsSoonOld
Summary: Jihoon, the quiet and shy kid who was somehow dating the well known heartthrob on campus. As college students, most of them moved away from home in order to pursue their studies. But, what happens when Soonyoung gets to know him?[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

As a transfer in college, Jihoon easily got mixed up in the wrong crowd and became friends with someone called Mingyu, who had later found out to be the one guy that everyone wanted- even the guys wanted him! He was perfect, everything that you wanted in a boyfriend: handsome, friendly, bubbly, energetic, approachable, hell of a gentleman, polite- well, you get it, the list just goes on and on but, somehow, Jihoon managed to become friends with him and eventually understood why he was the college heartthrob; he had eventually fallen in love with Mingyu. As a transfer, Jihoon didn't have a house with his parents so he decided to be roommates with Mingyu, completely ignoring the big house that his parents had bought for him to stay in for the duration of his stay in college. He went there when he needed space or a break from anything though, only Mingyu knew where he lived. But, the heartthrob that everyone sees on a daily basis? That's not Mingyu, the_ real_ Mingyu is an absolute _monster._

Only Jihoon was a witness to this side of Mingyu, it was like Jihoon brought out the worst in him, but they were the campus couple, everyone loved them so he had to keep up that kind of image right? Mingyu never touched him inappropriately though, thank goodness he had gotten to keep his virginity, the male just acted in front of their other friends by kissing Jihoon from time to time and pretending to actually care about his well-being. It was disgusting, who knew the wrong crowd would the one that everyone wanted to be apart of? How ironic. Once they started dating, Jihoon had suddenly become one of the people that were always the center of attention and he_ hated_ it, preferring to tell every single one of the fake humans to _fuck off and leave_, but he couldn't tarnish Mingyu's name like that. It was as if this was high school, everyone was so fucking childish that it made Jihoon sick. Popularity? That still matters at such a high level in your education? Really? How fucking stupid.

Jihoon's first encounter with the real Mingyu was when he was jokingly pestering the younger male, only for him to snap and actually lay a hand on the smaller male. Everyone found their height difference to be the _cutest_ thing ever, but would they still find it cute when the found out that, behind closed doors, Mingyu always used the difference in their builds to his advantage whenever he chose to lay a hand on Jihoon? Exactly, thought not. It wasn't the best thing ever, but as a transfer, Jihoon's opinion was practically invalid since his Korean was also quite tardy, moving from Japan to China after spending his first few years of being born, in Korea, his Korean had become quite rusty. Therefore, he was told to stay quiet, which he gladly did since he didn't want to talk to anyone anyways.

Since he was in such educationally enhanced countries, Jihoon was quite the smart child whenever he went and had far surpassed all the students in this college. He was at the top of his game whereas, all everyone cared about was how long it took Mingyu to do his hair this morning._ Immature little shits_. If only they knew how much Jihoon cursed them all in his mind. Honestly, they could all take Mingyu if they wanted, he was long over Mingyu and was only still with him to keep up their reputation and- he was _scared_. He was afraid of what Mingyu would do to him when he broke up with him, for someone who was hardly an adult, Mingyu was shockingly abusive. But, Jihoon didn't let it bother him because, since he understood everything anyways, he was able to rest a lot and heal properly whenever Mingyu decided to hurt him. He was a fool, a clown, for thinking Mingyu even loved him.

On the other hand, Soonyoung had been watching Jihoon for a few days, he had heard many rumors revolving around the small boy, but he just didn't understand why it was only now that he had noticed Jihoon. He was cute- way too adorable for someone who would be an adult soon, but he still wondered why the other male was so quiet in lessons and always latched onto Mingyu. He knew that the two had been going out for some time now, but didn't think much of it since he didn't really know who Jihoon was. But, now he knows. The small male, had a slight look on fear displayed on his face for a split second, whenever he had done something to piss off the campus heartthrob. That was something that Soonyoung had noticed while observing the two. He wanted to know what was being hidden underneath the perfect relationship of the campus couple, he wanted to get to know Jihoon.


	2. Meeting

Jihoon was exhausted, but he seriously had to return and borrow some more books from the library, so that was what he was on his way to do. He had just finished all of his lessons for today and this was the only day that he finished early since he really wanted to enhance his knowledge when it came to performing arts; he did dancing, rapping, singing and composition- the only thing that he didn't do was acting. As he step foot into the library, the warm atmosphere enveloped him almost immediately, leaving Jihoon thankful since it was quite chilly outside. He headed straight for the bookshelves, ignoring any other hindrances since he literally just wanted to get the book he wanted, return the others, then go home, he had been out here for way too long and Mingyu would kill him if he wasn't home in time to open the door for him. To put it shortly, Mingyu had started to come over to his house every day at a certain time and once, he didn't inform his boyfriend that he had a late class so the taller male was furious when he had to wait since Jihoon refused to give the younger male a spare key to his house.

He searched the shelves thoroughly, wanting to find the book he was looking for and hurry home, letting a quiet noise out of frustration slip past his lips when he couldn't find the book he was looking for. "Hey there, how may I help you?" a sudden voice asked, there was quite a texture to it. Turning to look at the owner, he could easily connect the dots and it wasn't surprisingly at all. The stranger was indeed handsome and his voice. Oh gosh, his voice was deep, alluring and hardly scratchy at all- most people had unpleasing voices and this stranger definitely did not. Did he sing? Rap? His voice would be perfect for a sexy kind of song. "Sir? Are you alright?" the stranger continued to ask, slightly worried since Jihoon zoned out. He has a boyfriend, is it wrong to be interested in another man's voice?

A light blush danced across Jihoon's cheeks out of embarrassment as he nodded quickly "ah, yes- yes, i'm fine- you just surprised me, that's all- i'm just looking for a book about the different genres of music, more on the composition side" he answered, conjuring up a believable excuse out of thin air before telling him why he was here. The stranger seemed to ponder over the information he had been given for a while, flashing the small male with a blinding smile before he started walking off, beckoning Jihoon to follow him.

"Well then, you're in luck! I just happen to be standing in for a friend who works here and I know all about the music section, follow me" the taller male replied, practically zooming out of the current isle they were in before sauntering past a few other isles. Jihoon followed him, doubt residing in the dumps of his mind as they stopped at the section "it should be somewhere here, this is more about the history of music so maybe more in depth descriptions of the genres could be here" the stranger continued, starting to search the shelves, Jihoon doing the same. In all honesty, he didn't need the book, he was a young prodigy, but he just had to check it out at least once for his assignment. Finally spotting it, Jihoon reached up, the very tips of his fingers barely even touching the shelf that the book was on, even when he was on his tip toes. Fortunately, the kind stranger was tall enough to reach up and touch it with ease, closing in behind Jihoon as he took the book down, their fingers brushing against each other ever so slightly. "There you go!" he said as he handed the book to a flustered Jihoon.

"Thank you" he mumbled, accepting the book as they walked back out of the isle and towards the counter. Once they were on their respective sides of the little desk, Jihoon handed the books that he needed to be returned over, finally getting a chance to take a good look at the other male. He had jet black hair, mirroring Jihoon's own, his eyes were peculiar, upturned slants that almost reminded him of a clock. When the stranger looked at him earlier, he had quite a piercing gaze that the small male couldn't tear himself away from. He looked slim, but also well built when his muscles flexed slightly every time he picked up a book and did what he needed to. This was strange, he hadn't felt the need to observe someone this closely ever since he met Mingyu. He didn't know how to feel about this, but come on, this is Jihoon we're talking about.

He'll figure everything out soon.


	3. Crossing a line

The two of them stood in comfortable silence as the stranger continued to check in the books, Jihoon didn't know why he was there since he could've left by now because he had already checked out the book he needed " Where are you coming from? The name's Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung, you?" the stranger, who he now knew to be Soonyoung, asked curiously while breaking the streak of silence.

"Uh, Jihoon… Lee Jihoon, i'm just coming from college since I had extra classes" he answered, trying to seem confident in his Korean and forgetting about the angry male he would have to face when he got home, taking a seat next to the counter because the library wasn't busy at all and he needed a break from the life he lived.  
"Oh! I've seen you around, Pledis- right?" Soonyoung questioned, waiting for the nod from Jihoon before continuing "yeah, you're actually in all of my classes, but I've never really caught your name since I talk to my friends a lot- do you speak any other languages?, You seem to be struggling with Korean" he continued, slightly concerned while looking at Jihoon- he didn't want to come off as offensive.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jihoon nodded " Yes, I speak Japanese and Chinese more fluently, do you speak either of those?" he asked, hopeful as he looked at the other male.  
"Luckily- for you, I speak Japanese, if you're more comfortable with that, go ahead" he encouraged, watching as the other male contemplated before quickly standing up.  
"Oh my!- I need to go, bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" the small male shouted as he rushed out, he suddenly remembered Mingyu- he was going to literally die when he got home. He wasn't far from the truth when he stumbled up the steps and came face to face with the only terror in his life.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been waiting here for ages!" his boyfriend boomed, clearly angry as he towered over the smaller male, grabbing him by the arm "huh?! Tell me! I've been waiting in the cold for your pathetic, little ass and you just come strolling along like it was nothing!" he continued, tightening his grip on the thin arm of his boyfriend.  
"Hey, we're both adults, there's no need to shout at me- let go of me!- i'm sorry, okay?... I just went to the library after my late classes, I needed to return some books and take out one for class...calm down, you're hurting me" Jihoon answered, hardly able to maintain the level of Korean that he was speaking, it was hard. The feeling of his boyfriend's fingers, digging into his arm, was starting to make him uncomfortable and the taller male wasn't letting go of him.

Tugging him harshly, Mingyu pulled Jihoon over to the front door "open it now" he demanded, letting the confused male fumble around with his keys with his free hand and open the door. Once he had successfully unlocked the door, he was pulled inside and forced to lock the door before he was pulled further into the house.

"H-hey, Mingyu, what's going on?" Jihoon asked carefully, scared for his life since the other male was silent; he was_ never_ silent. Realising that he was just pulled into his bedroom, alarm bells started to go off in his head- what the _hell_ was going on? Mingyu practically threw Jihoon onto the floor when they entered the room, shutting the door before climbing on top of the wincing male "M-Mingyu, what are you doing?" he asked again, in quite an urgent tone as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Attention, i'm giving it to you, that's what you want right? Staying out late when you know i'm waiting for you, purposely not telling me where you are, trailing behind me at all times- you want my attention right?! I'll give you what you fucking want, i'll show you what attention is!" Mingyu shouted, trying to undress the small male, resulting in Jihoon clawing at his face for him to get off.

"No! Get away from me! I don't want your filthy hands on me!" the petite male protested loudly, accidently slipping into Chinese while panic started seeping through his veins, attacking his angry boyfriend, but easily getting pinned down after his attempts. After hardly getting touched for practically the whole duration of their relationship, the fact that Mingyu was trying to _rape_ him was absolutely terrifying. Jihoon raised his knee to hit Mingyu in the balls, successfully scrambling away far enough to run out of the room. He had to get out of here, quickly. Jihoon ran out of the house without thinking, continuing to panic as he thought of someone to call, causing him to stop panicking as he realized something; he had no friends. The library! That guy he met today was his only hope, he had to hide somewhere.

Luckily, when he arrived, the library was still open so he prayed that the nice guy was still there. Walking over to the counter, he sat down on a nearby chair and rested for a while, waiting around. Which was why his eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend storm inside and grab him by the arm yet again "get up now, you're coming with me" he demanded, trying to pull the small male out of the chair.

"No, let go of me" Jihoon seethed, attempting to rip his arm out of the death grip that it was in, until another hand gripped his arm.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a library, I would like to request that you keep the noise down, but you seem to be making the most noise and disturbance with such aggressive behavior towards this man, I would like to kindly ask you to leave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired XD (pretend there's a clown emoji here) but, the next chapters will be better.


	4. Project

At the sound of that familiar voice, Jihoon looked up gratefully when he registered that it was Soonyoung, a man who he had literally just met, who came to help him. "I'm not disturbing him and neither am I leaving without him, I need to take him home" Mingyu replied, his voice suddenly gentle and sincere with no traces of the anger that had been showing before "isn't that right, Jihoon?" he asked, discreetly tightening his grip on the small male's arm.

"Y-yes, I was just playing around, but he doesn't seem to want to play chase with me today" the short male quickly replied out of fear, making up an excuse on the spot, which made Soonyoung have to just watch as Mingyu dragged Jihoon out of the library, practically tugging on him like an owner would on a dog's leash.

The next day, Soonyoung had really started to notice Jihoon around the campus and he also started to pick up on the fact that the small male was latched onto Mingyu everywhere he went, all day. It was hard to watch, especially when Mingyu would treat him so well around others but, once his friends were gone, he would hit Jihoon and talk to him, from what Soonyoung could pick up from eavesdropping on their conversations, about how he needed to be more clingy and hang onto him more. What suprised him the most was the way Jihoon just took it all without complaints, it honestly made him feel sick. Currently, Soonyoung was in his dance class, along with Jihoon, when the topic of a project came up "alright, guys, I will be pairing you all up for this project, you will have to choreograph your own dance to go along with a song- either an original song or one that has already been made; once I read out your pair, please go and take a seat beside them and quietly discuss what you will be doing- the first pair will be Jihoon and Soonyoung" after that, the words from his teacher became background noise as he stood up and walked up to the short male.

"What a coincidence, we're partners!" Soonyoung announced in a cheery tone as he took a seat next to his partner, receiving a nod in return before they started to talk about their project. He found out that Jihoon was a composer- a genius too, just his luck, this was bound to be a smooth journey. Or so he thought. "My house or your house? I think we should start as soon as possible if we're going to make a song from scratch" he asked, seeing how hesitant Jihoon was while they traded numbers. "Jihoon, are you alright? You can stick with me during lunch from now on if you're scared of Mingyu, I saw how he man handled you yesterday, i'm not that much of an idiot" Soonyoung said, slipping into Japanese so no one else would know what they were talking about, seeing the conflict on Jihoon's face for a second, the smaller male was thinking about his options.  
"I guess... that would be nice, he's a bit rough from time to time, would you also mind if we went to your house instead? He knows where I live" Jihoon asked in response, seeming a little more confident since he switched to Japanese.

"Sure thing, let me just collect my stuff then we can go" he replied, sending a smile Jihoon's way before he went to pack his bag. Everything was going well, right?

Over the next days, the two of them had been going Soonyoung's house after school every day, hanging out in the library when Soonyoung has to cover for his friend and eating together at lunch, successfully avoiding Jihoon's boyfriend. But, unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. While the two were harmlessly chilling out on the roof at lunch, the sound of the door opening forcefully, interrupted the peace that lingered between the two friends. "So it's true, you little slut, you've been cheating on me with this bookworm, haven't you?!" a angry Mingyu shouted, storming over to the pair while accusing his boyfriend of something unimaginable.

"I-i'm not cheating on you- can't I have friends?" he asked bravely, standing up to his boyfriend as the other male stared him down.

"Then why have you been ignoring me, huh?! You've clearly been ignoring me and the next thing I know- I find you all cozied up with this guy!" Mingyu asked, his voice rising as he grabbed the shorter male by the arm.

"Because you're abusive and I can't bring myself to go through that torment every day!" Jihoon shouted, a deafening silence passing over them as Mingyu seemed to be bottling up his anger and thinking over his answer.

"Listen here, you're _my_ arm candy, you're what I put on display for everyone else to see, you don't get to decide what happens to you or what you do-"

"He's not an object, you dickhead" Soonyoung piped up, cutting off the clearly angry male "he's a person and he has the right to do whatever he wants, he can say no to you if he wants, so don't go around spouting stuff like that as if you're one of his parents" the fearless male continued, tearing Jihoon away from his boyfriend, now standing in-between the two, clasping Jihoon's hand to comfort him.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do with things that I own-"

"And you don't have the right to objectify anyone! So what if he might be cheating on you? He's not, but that's not the point- Jihoon is not yours and he can do whatever he wants and if he wants to break up with you then you should respect that" Soonyoung shouted, interrupting Mingyu yet again, pushing him away.

"_Oh_, you wanna fight me? Tough, i'm not going to fight over something so useless like that thing you're protecting" Mingyu said, huffing out of annoyance before walking away.

Turning around, Soonyoung took in the state of the smaller male, he was about to tear up "hey... don't listen to him, you're worth more than anything I can think of" he said, comforting his friend in Japanese "look, why don't you come to the mall with me tomorrow? Before we go to my house, I need to buy some things" he asked, hearing Jihoon let out a shaky breath before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma pick up the pace ;>


	5. Strange thoughts

The next day, as agreed, the two of them went to the mall and walked around with each other, just popping in and out of shops to look for stuff before they had gotten tired, retreating to the food court in order to get something to eat. "Well, I think I've gotten everything I needed, what would you like to eat? We should go home after this" Soonyoung asked, the two of them entering the area.

"I'll just get a pretzel, I guess- I don't really come to these things often" Jihoon replied, his tone making it painfully obvious that he was still upset about yesterday, earning a sigh out of Soonyoung. Soon after though, the taller male left Jihoon's side, climbing onto a table "Soonyoung- what are you doing?-"

Ignoring the small male, Soonyoung stood there before shouting loudly, "hey, everyone! Join in if you want to!", confusing Jihoon before his friend started dancing like he didn't know how his limbs worked. 

"Oh my gosh" jihoon mumbled, turning away out of second-hand embarrassment, trying not to laugh as everyone gave Soonyoung weird looks. What was up with this guy? Why would he set him self up for such embarrassment like that? He literally looked like a fish out of water as he danced. Because of all the ruckus though, a security guard entered the area and started shouting, running up to Soonyoung, who suddenly stopped dancing and jumped off of the table and rushed over to Jihoon, grabbing his bags and the other male's hand "hey- Soonyoung- wait!"

"Sorry! No can do, Jihoon!" he shouted, not turning back as they ran away from the security guard, exiting the mall and running down the street, turning into an alley way before letting go of the small male, ready to apologise, not expecting to see his friend laughing the living daylights out of himself. The way his eyes crinkled cutely due to his open mouth that was pushing up his cheeks ever so slightly; he practically had tears falling from his eyes as he laughed, not noticing the taller male blatantly staring at him in shock. Now that he thought about it, Soonyoung had never seen Jihoon laugh before, it was a sight that he had to treasure dearly.

"You're such an- idiot" Jihoon said, slipping into Japanese and snapping Soonyoung out of his thoughts, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down from his little high, "I can't believe, you did that in front of everyone, did you really think people would join in with you? You're unbelievable, honestly" he continued, finally looking up at the other male, not realising what his simple act of laughing, had caused.

"Well- I mean, people could've joined in, you never know" Soonyoung replied, also talking in Japanese while trying to seem nonchalant as he spoke, suddenly starting to noticing the little features on Jihoon's face; did he have dimples? He definitely did when he laughed, his eyes were like little crescents, so round and smooth, Soonyoung wondered how his friend's small face would fit in between his hands. 

"Hey, are you alright? You're zoning out" Jihoon asked, pulling Soonyoung out of his thoughts yet again. What the_ hell_ was he just thinking about? Jihoon had become his friend, in full confidence, wanting somewhere he could feel safe away from his boyfriend. But, here Soonyoung was, blatantly staring and analysing his face.

"Yeah, sorry- I was just wondering if you were going to break up with Mingyu" he answered, conjuring up a lie out of nowhere since he had been caught- not known by Jihoon- staring at the small male. Before now, Soonyoung had never looked at Jihoon this closely, he had know him for a little while, he didn't think about that as much.

"Eh, I want to break up with him- I have been wanting to for a while, but... even though he shouts and gets physical with me sometimes, it's just because he's scared, people love him and have started to love him even more ever since he started dating me and...if our relationship was to fail, he would probably lose some people, it makes sense if you think about it" Jihoon replied, leaning against the wall across from Soonyoung, having finally calmed down.

"What do you mean?! He deserves to lose some of his little followers or whatever- he treats you like you aren't even human" Soonyoung argued, not agreeing with whatever nonsense his friend was spouting.

"At the start of our relationship, it was quite harmless at the time, the two of us were quite happy until people started to find out, then he changed, realising that I could help him stay popular- so he just started to get strict, he wanted to make sure that I wasn't cheating on him or showed any disinterest in public; he wanted to have his image maintained, so he turned our relationship into some sort of job and sometimes he gets overwhelmed and snaps at me, that night-" Jihoon paused, inhaling deeply as if to calm his nerves before continuing "that night I met you, when I came running back into the library, he just snapped because of some wild conclusions he had come to and he literally tried to touch me, I don't know if he was going to go as far as I thought he would but,...I started distancing myself from him after that" he finished, rubbing his arm with his hand as a way to calm himself. "He means well, but he just loves the attention and love he receives from everyone, I know he just hurts me because he thinks it will make me act better, he doesn't mean that much harm, it's just that the little fame he has, has gone to his head" he finished explaining, looking up at Soonyoung soon after.

"That's still not an excuse for him to treat you like this, you need to talk to him, before I do, because this is getting out of hand" Soonyoung replied, reaching over and placing a hand on Jihoon's shoulder, squeezing it gently as a way to comfort him.

"I will...i'll talk to him one of these days" Jihoon promised, a small smile gracing his lips, showing his gratitude.


	6. My return

Alright, guess who’s back? ThIS gUy. I haven’t completely recovered, but I’ll start writing again for you guys! 

If you guys didn’t know, my mental state was quite unstable for a long time. I stated this on my Wattpad, but I forgot to say it here. But, I’m back now!


	7. School

I finish school next week or the week after. After that, I’ll be back on ao3 and write a lot again!


	8. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my message in the note at the end hehe

The journey to Soonyoung's house was quiet to say the least, the two of them just accepting the presence of each other. "Hey, Soonyoung, thank you for becoming my friend" Jihoon said suddenly, not looking at the taller male as they walked. Quite surprised by this, Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, not knowing what to say as he saw the small smile that graced his friend's lips. Deciding to not respond, they continued on their way, letting that moment pass as soon as it had come.

Approaching the steps to his doorstep, Soonyoung whipped out his keys and opened the door, stepping inside and holding it open for the smaller male, closing it right behind him, before setting his keys down. "Brother!" a chorus of voices shouted, a stampede of little patters following soon after as Soonyoung was jumped by two heavy weights.

"Hey, you two" he greeted, a loving chuckle slipping past his lips as he sat up, the two weights resting on his lap. "Ah- how rude of me- Jihoon, these are my two younger siblings," he paused, patting his younger brother's head, "his name's Kyungsoo, he's 7," he moved on to his little sister, also patting her head affectionately "and this is Kyunghee, she is also 7 years old" he finished, introducing the two to Jihoon. He didn't know Soonyoung had younger siblings- how unexpected.

"Oi! Idiot, who's that with you?" another voice called out, walking out to greet them. "Hey, I'm Sooyoung- this idiot's older sister" she said, kicking Soonyoung as she passed him to shake Jihoon's hand. "As you can tell, our parents weren't very creative when it came to naming us."

"Jihoon, nice to meet you" he replied, chuckling at her remark while shaking her hand with a polite smile, catching on as the two younger ones stared at him- were they interested in him? He couldn't really tell- was never good with kids.

"As childish as she is, she's surprisingly 27- she's old, right?" Soonyoung questioned, shoving his sister for kicking him, receiving another kick in return.

"Oi, be nice! You have a guesT" she scolded, smacking him over the head before leaving with Kyungsoo and Kyunghee. Rubbing the spot where she had hit him, Soonyoung stood up and apologized to Jihoon, the both of them taking off their shoes before advancing further into the house. This is the first time Jihoon has ever set foot in Soonyoung's house, yet they all greeted him with such kindness- a complete stranger. Mingyu wasn't like that. Throughout the years, his boyfriend stopped treating him like someone who deserves to be respected. But here? They didn't know him, they had no attachment to him at all. But, they welcomed him like a friend. The very thought brought tears to his eyes. "Jihoon? Here's my room-" Soonyoung's voice made him look up at the said male directly, not able to contain his emotions like he always did. 

"Woah- Jihoon- what's wrong?" the taller male asked, looking back at him while slipping into Japanese, and that was all it took for the small male to break down completely. Quickly, he took Jihoon by the wrist, bringing him into his room and shutting the door behind them. "Jihoon, why are you crying? What happened?" Soonyoung asked again, trying to not panic because of the unsuspected tears. "Hey, it's okay" the tall male said reassuringly, lowering his tone as he let go of his friend's wrist, placing a hand on Jihoon's head as we wrapped the other around the smaller's shoulders, engulfing him as he continued to cry. This was quite sudden, what made the younger male cry like this?

  
**"You _care_"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back for real now and this is just a short chapter to help me get back into the swing of this, there will be longer ones soon, please wait for me as I get accustomed to it again!


	9. Not an update

Hi! I apologise for going MIA, I had to study for my exams that are next week. I will try to upload in a week! Two minimum, I’m sorry for the long wait! ;-;


	10. Tiktok?

Should I make a Tiktok account for my books?


	11. I made it!

Please follow me if you can! :>

@hoonissoonold

My tiktok ^


	12. I’m sorry

I’ve decided to stop writing for this book. I’ve just lost motivation to continue writing and I’m trying to also update the others with the little inspiration I have left.


End file.
